This invention relates to workbenches of the knock-down type with interlocking joints whereby the table may be assembled in rigid form entirely without the use of nails, screws or other fastening means. Most workbenches in todays time, are very complicated and require a multitude of parts or fasteners for assembly.
Some patents directed toward making a workbench compact for storage have taken a folding approach. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,386 issued on May 22, 1979; 4,154,435 issued on May 15, 1979; and 1,552,340 issued on Sept. 1, 1925 all show foldable workbenches. Each device is directed to a foldable, portable workbench having a work table and a support structure for supporting the work table. These devices are complicated and use a multitude of fasteners to assemble the workbench.
The use of knock-down devices has been known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,917 issued on Mar. 11, 1986, shows a three piece knock-down sawhorse including three interlocking plywood panels, a pair of which function as legs at either end of the remaining panel. The remaining panel functions as the back of the sawhorse.
Another type of interlocking workbench has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,649 issued on Dec. 17, 1985 to Maier et al. This workbench includes a four-legged table having a 5-piece table top wherein the table top is interchangeable with other types of table tops.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,645,336 issued on Oct. 11, 1927 to McGlothern discloses a knock-down type table with locking joints whereby the table may be assembled in rigid form entirely without the use of nails, screws or other fastening means. The invention resides essentially in the joints at all four corners of the table.